To be needed.
by DominoDS
Summary: That was supposed to be about Impmon's depression and tribulations. If you're looking for a place to flame I warn you not to go here... it's only a fanfiction and there's such a thing called Imperfection. This is for Impmon fans around!


This fic is in loving memory of my grandfather Daniel Marsden.   
Please don't flame if you don't like it. And I'm sorry if it seems lame  
But I did try a bit.   
Just imagine that Impmon had never had a digipartner before ok?  
Don't expect this to be perfect ok? Remember that this is just a fan fiction  
written by someone who ISN'T a professional. No flaming ok?  
This is during the time of the boar deva, in the beginning right after the bull was defeated.  
This is an AU, so everything is not perfect to detail, and to note, Impmon's final digivolution  
stage is Beelzebubmon, I decided to kind of skip him digivolving into Ice Devimon since I like  
his last stage the best, as Beelzebubmon he has his motorcycle: Behemoth, and his  
guns called Berenjena. So if you're looking for a fic to criticize don't come here ok?  
As everyone posts in their fics, don't like then don't read. ^_^  
*****************  
I've decided to keep this up..just so I don't let the people have their way that want this fic  
down. I'm keeping it up for all the Impmon fans around, and to still let it be a dedication.  
Thank you to those who have sent the supportive reviews. I thank you for your kidness :)  
****************  
  
  
  
  
  
To be needed.  
By: DominoDS  
  
  
A small purple with a white pup like face digimon sat alone in the abandoned tunnels. His small body  
had been battered and bruised due to a fight he had been in, yet..he lost.  
Rather so easily, but he was defeated with less than a swat from his enemy.  
He wanted to prove that he could defeat a Deva on his own without the help of   
a "DigiTamer". He was humiliated in front of them all. Those DigiTamer's and their  
Digislaves. Using a paw that was covered with a bright red glove, he touched his left  
ear tenderly feeling the searing pain that it brought. He untied the handkerchief from his neck  
tossing it on the ground.   
  
"I'm a joke! Nothing but a joke!" He growled in his Brooklyn-like (oddly enough) accented voice.  
"That Deva made me a fool in front of everyone. He's right..I'm pitiful...I can't even digivolve.." he muttered  
looking at the ground, feeling sorry for himself. He narrowed his green eyes at the trail of water  
dripping along the cracks of the tunnel. He could hear the battle overhead. "Don't give a rat's tail  
about Impmon...hmph...probably left me for dead." He slumped further down against the concrete, the pain  
worsening for him, yet he ignored it. His self-pity getting the best of him.  
A glint of light appeared in the tunnel near him, slightly wishing to pull him in. "Even this world  
wants to kick me out...can't blame them...I'm a good for nuthin...But I'm not ready to go yet." He growled  
moving away from the shining light.   
  
Hearing a shuffling sound along the tunnel way behind him he jerked behind quickly, alert to catch  
the intruder. A girl looking about the age of 13 or 14 stood there staring at Impmon. Her face was blank  
not sure what to make of him. Her light brown hair was cute just to the end of her neck and curled inward,  
her bangs were long at the sides also curving in towards her cheeks. Her dark blue eyes sparkled from where  
she stood and her bare fingers clung to the straps of her backpack that hung about her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Kid get outta here!" Impmon yelled from where he sat. The girl just stood there looking  
at him, not saying a word and creeping him out. "Can't you take a hint?! Get out! Leave! Skedattle!  
Go away!" He yelled jumping up and down frustrated. The girl finally giggled amused by his tantrum.  
  
"Are you a digimon?" She asked curiously, her voice slightly low pitched, but normal.  
Impmon's eyes slightly widened, this kid wasn't budging and it was getting on his nerves. Usually  
people would be running by now.  
  
"So what kid? So what if I am. Now get out." He glared placing his knuckles on his hips,  
trying to growl menacingly.  
  
"Oh that's cool. Why are you by yourself? Don't you have a digi destined or..uh..ah...digi-tamer?"   
she said pausing to think. Angrily Impmon marched up to the girl jabbing at her arm with his claw.  
  
"I don't need no stinkin "Digi destined, digi-tamer" whatever you wanna call 'em. I ain't no digimon slave.  
I can take care of myself!" He yelled.  
  
"I see, that's why you're really hurt?" She said pointing to his cuts and bruises. He looked  
at his cuts, hugging his arm against his tummy. He struggled to keep his bad image up but the  
kid had a point. He couldn't take care of himself.  
  
"What are you doing here,kid?" Impmon asked slowly. The girl frowned glancing behind herself  
as if someone were following.  
  
"Ran away from home." She said reluctantly, tugging on the bottom of her jeans with her black  
boots. "My dad is a very busy person, he and my brother will be better off without me." She said  
sadly.  
  
"Yeah, probably." Impmon said sitting down, folding his arms behind his head being smug.  
  
"What's your name?" The girl asked sitting down beside Impmon. The digimon felt odd that he was  
talking to a human. However he had been rather lonely lately and any company would do.  
  
"The name's Impmon, evil digimon at your service." He said flexing his lower claws.  
"Yeooowww!" He screeched as he heard a crack.  
  
The girl shook her head worriedly and picked up his hankerchief tying it around his lower claws  
to keep them in firm place. "I'm Ami Kamiya," She said as she began to treat his other cuts and   
wounds. Impmon looked at her oddly, a kid helping him. He wouldn't have that.  
  
"Kid if you don't stop then I'll toast you!" He said. He leapt into the air yelling:  
"Badaboom!" which would shoot a large fireball at the kid. Yet nothing happened. He fell back on   
the ground, on his backside with a loud thud.   
  
"See, you hurt yourself. Look, I'm not here to cause trouble anyways. I'm just gonna help you and I'll  
be on my way. Oh..don't you have any friends?" Ami asked helping him up.  
  
"I don't need those boring losers!" Impmon snapped as he stood up.  
  
"Oh..I don't have any friends either.." Ami said looking at the ground once more. What was wrong  
with this human, she kept on looking at the ground every few minutes when she'd speak about  
her past.  
  
"Why not?! All kids have friends." Impmon said keeping his badboy image on.  
  
"I did have friends in the beginning. After my mother died when I was younger they began to act   
different around me. And when I showed them this," Ami then pulled out a pink digivice. "They said I  
was faking that I was related to an original digi destined. They called me a liar and they kind of..  
left me. So I'm all alone. Everybody thinks I'm wierd." she said sadly.  
  
"Pah, everybody knows that there were never any original "digi destined" wimps. That was  
a show merely based on our creation, they never existed." Impmon said mocking her.  
  
"Oh! But they did Impmon! My great, great, great, great grandparents were two of the original   
digi destineds! My very great grandmother passed on her Digivice with the crest of love to the females  
of the family, while my great, great, great, great grandfather passed it on to the males of our family.  
My father has his uhh..Well you get the idea, but he doesn't believe in it. I do.. I've dreamt of my  
mother telling me how to be a good partner. I just wish that I could meet a digimon partner someday."  
Ami said excitedly, her cheeks brightening to red as she spoke of her ancestors.  
  
"Sure, sure. And those digimon aren't slave wussies, or pets that are carried around  
from place to place like a rag doll. Whatever you say kid." He said turning his back angrily.  
  
"Impmon, not everyone is the same! There are lots of tamers that treat their fellow digimon as  
a partner. Or a bestfriend! That's what my digimon would be, if I ever found mine, he or she would  
be my best friend, my partner!" She said almost crying, trying to get Impmon to believe her.  
  
"I don't have time for this, so if you don't mind, ah what the heck I don't care if you don't  
mind or not. If I had it my way you would have been running out of here flaming." He said walking off.  
Ami watched as Impmon walked away, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"I would have wanted to be your friend, Impmon. You're the first person to actually care to speak  
to me...please...don't leave me all alone..I wish I was a tamer." She cried into her hands, dropping  
her digivice. Impmon slowly stopped as the light that would return him into the other world  
glowed on the fallen digivice. It floated into mid-air spinning slowly. Ami raised her head to see  
what was going on, watching her family heirloom changing shape. It warped into what would be called  
a new DigiTamer's digivice, the colors changing to purple with white stripes. It then dropped into  
Ami's hand as silently as it had gone. Impmon stood there in disbelief. What exactly did this mean?  
Was Ami his digitamer? A loud crash shook the whole tunnel violently, causing Ami and impmon to fall  
to the ground hard.  
"Impmon???" Ami cried out alarmed. Impmon ran to Ami feeling a sense of protectiveness  
rush over him.  
"It's ok Ami, I'll protect you." He said losing his bad touch clutching Ami's hand.  
She was, afterall his new friend. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. A bright blue card appeared   
near her Digitamer vice. Knowing the game quite well she picked up the card knowing what to do with it.  
Impmon looked up at the ceiling of the tunnel, his green eyes wide with so many choices to make.  
What should he do? He looked at Ami for help, not knowing what to decide.  
  
"Only if you want to help, Impmon. I won't make you do what you don't want to do." She said wiping  
misty tears from her face.  
  
"We're going up." He said, his voice strong as he narrowed his eyes. The two then began  
their climb up to the top. He looked at the card clenched in Ami's hand, would this be his chance  
to digivolve for all? He would have to put all his faith into her and hope for the best.  
As they stood lone together on the streets she held out the blue card narrowing her eyes.  
Striking the card along the DigiTamer gadget she yelled, "Matrix Digivolution!"   
Power began to surge through Impmon's body, it was finally here, and he would digivolve.  
The power coursed through his body, causing him to change form and shape.   
  
"Impmon digivolve to....Beelzebubmon!" He roared.  
Ami stared up at the new form of Impmon in amazement. "We should go help now..." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The three other digitamers tried to hold together as the new Deva had taken in their hits with no  
effect at all. The Deva laughed; "You can do nothing to harm me. You are nothing but tiny insects!"  
It roared.  
"What are we going to do now?!" Rika said holding back, looking sharply over at Takato.  
WarGuilmon slumped to the ground as he took another hit from the deva.  
"We can't give up you guys!" Takato yelled trying to will WarGuilmon back up.  
Taomon leapt onto the deva using her attack but was swatted back by his tail. She slammed into  
a building, concrete spraying all over the street. Henry shielded himself and backed up.  
  
"I don't want to say it! But there's nothing we can do!" He yelled over the sound. A sudden roar interrupted everyone's shouts as a girl appeared with a large dark digimon. The digimon stood bigger than WarGuilmon and more menacing looking. He looked like a large dragon, a wearing a dark black leather looking bodysuit. He had a long thick metal tail, on his feet were large boots with sharp claws coming out at least a foot long. His jacket was ruffled at the top with wool, purple demonic wings swooped out at his back. In his gloved hands he held two twin guns, covering his white pale face was a mask that spiked on top, in the middle of it was an opening for his 3rd red eye in the center of his forehead to look out of. Beneath this sprouted short spikey blonde mane like hair. He stood there in shrill defiance of the deva. The girl stood behind him, protected but ready to assist him if needed. He sat upon a large motorcycle, which would be called "Behemoth" and pulled out his guns.   
  
"Double Impact!" He roared as he opened fire on the deva. His demonic bullets created an impact on the deva, sending him sprawling to the ground. Beelzebubmon circled around him and leapt off his bike. Flying through the air he landed on the large Deva's back. Slashing with his spiked claws on his gloves the deva squealed in pain. Beelzebubmon's eyes glowed a fierce red, enjoying the pain he caused his enemy. "Darkness Claw!" he shouted as a red glow appeared along his right claw, a force from his claw slashed into the deva, rendering him helpless. Then he poofed into scattered data.  
The others stood in shock,looking at Beelzebubmon not knowing who he was.  
Henry lifted his digivice reading the stats.  
"It's Beelzebubmon...he's a virus demon like digilord. A wicked and aloof supreme lord of the dark world, he attacks with demonic bullets!!" He said.  
The others then shifted their gaze to the girl standing behind the large Digimon.   
  
"Thanks!" Takato said, waving his hand. The girl stood there unsure of what to say, but Beelzebubmon stepped in front of her and said in his rumbling voice.   
  
"Let's go now." He picked up the girl and placed her on his shoulder, she held onto the top of his coat so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Wait a minute! You could team up with us against the Deva's!" Rika shouted cupping her hands over her mouth. The girl glanced back sorrowfully and shook her head no.  
  
"We don't team up with digi tamers." Beelzebubmon said casting a last dark glance at the others before he vanished into the shadows.  
  
**********************************************************8  
  
I hope that I can get around to writing another Impmon fic in the future. I am also working on an  
E-group about Impmon, once I get more stuff done with it I'll put in more details. 


End file.
